Can I have this dance
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Fabian can't dance. Nina teaches him. Will their love shine through their dance? Read and Review


Can I have this dance?

Nina and her boyfriend Fabian met in the dance room in school. He told her that he doesn't know how to dance good so she offered to teach him. Nina remembered it.

_Flashback_

"_Nina, will you go to the dance with me?"_

"_Yes Fabian, of course!_"

"_There is one problem though. I don't know how to dance tango or waltz.'_

"_That's okay I'll teach you."_

She turned on "Can I have this dance". They started to dance. Nina had to keep reminding Fabian to not look at his feet and to look at her. Their steps were in harmony and their love shined in their eyes. Fabian spun Nina and she spun back. She laughed and he lifted her up on the pedestal and spun her like a ballerina (**Yes some of the details in here are from HSM 3. I don't own the idea of them. I just own the plot.)** He picked her up and brought her down slowly. The song ended and he kissed her. The next song was "I just want to be with you". Nina danced out of Fabian's grip and Fabian grabbed her hands and twisted her from side to side. He dipped her down and brought her back up and she twirled out and jumped in the air. She then twirled to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist and with the other pulled out a packet of roses-red with white mixed on the inside, red on the outside- She took them and sniffed them. They packed and left.

The Night of the dance

Nina was in a knee length white dress with polka dots with a blue sash and her hair in a bun. Fabian was in a black tux. He moves mixed with his and Nina's. He loved the sparkle in her eyes. He dipped her and leaned down and kissed Nina. They separated and hugged. She heard him say "Thank you for teaching me how to dance. But I have a surprise for you. You know how you said you get stage fright being on stage? Well, I'm going to fix it right now." Nina was shocked and before she could protest, she felt Fabian tug her to the stage and soon and she was in front of the lights she froze. Fabian gave her a microphone and he grabbed one. He got everyone's attention and said "Hi, I'm Fabian Rutter and this is Nina Martin. We are going to sing a song." Fabian took Nina's hand and sang "You are the music in me." Nina got scared and didn't sing. Everyone looked around and Fabian made Nina look at him. She said "I'm scared. I can't do this. There are too many people." She stared to cry. Fabian made her look and said "I know there are but just look at me and then when you're ready you can relax. Just imagine me and you in the dance room." He smiled and so did she. The song started again and they sang so wonderful that everyone danced to it. During the instrumental solo, Nina and Fabian switched to wireless mics. They danced and Nina relaxed and smiled. Everyone clapped to the beat. They were awed at the kiss Nina planted on Fabian's cheek. The last note played and Nina and Fabian finished singing looking into each other's eyes. Fabian and Nina smiled at each other. Him and Nina walked off stage and were hugged by their friends.

After the dance

Fabian was walking in the house with Nina hand in hand. "You were so great Nines." "You mean WE were great." Nina hugged Fabian and they kissed. They then broke apart and sat on the couch watching Good Luck Charlie. Nina was laughing and so was Fabian. Nina got a pain in her neck when she felt something hit her neck. She looked behind her to see an apple. She looked up to see Alfie ducking and Jerome with an apple. So she took the apple and threw it back. They left and Nina turned back to the T.V. It then was dinner time and everyone was talking about the performance. Everyone said they wanted to hear Nina and Fabian sing a song. Alfie went to go turn on "Everyday" from High School Musical. Nina and Fabian and the others sang so well. Fabian spun Nina and she laughed. The song ended. Everyone sat down to finish eating. They finished and Trudy brought out the cake. Everyone got a piece and sat and ate it.

Summer Vacation

Nina was in America for vacation. Fabian was in the dance studio practicing for the next dance that was coming up. Amber, Mara, Patricia, Jerome, Mick and Alfie came in. Fabian didn't turn around and he did when he bumped Amber. He smiled and looked around but didn't see Nina. He then continued to dance when he felt small petite hands grab his hands, and then kiss him on his lips. Fabian opened his eyes to see his brown eyed girlfriend Nina. He picked her up and spun her around. Then the scene changed and Nina was in a spaghetti strap red dress with her hair in a bun. Fabian was in a tux and he took Nina to the dance floor. The song "When I look you" by Miley Cyrus. Nina was singing along. Fabian smiled and then the song Typical by Lindsey Shaw came on and Nina laughed at the way Fabian was dancing. He was spinning her and then the song ended. Everyone cheered. Nina and Fabian grabbed hands and kissed. They would remember that dance for the rest of their lives.


End file.
